<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Please You by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328967">To Please You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Red Blacksand [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Ballroom Dancing, M/M, blood red blacksand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>incurablenecromantic asked: "22, with the Bloodred Blacksanders? I know you're up to your eyeballs in such things, but if you've got the appetite, so do I!"</p><p>22. Slow dancing (okay, maybe my response went a little sideways)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Red Blacksand [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blacksand Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Please You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurableNecromantic/gifts">IncurableNecromantic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/9/2016.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why try to teach me how to dance?” Pitch asks, genuinely puzzled. “I know you’ve been telling me not to limit myself, but I doubt that ballroom dancing is a skill that I’ll need.” He leaned against the side of the couch he and Sandy had just moved against the wall. “I can’t imagine wanting to hunt from a place where dancing’s going on, especially ballroom dancing. It would always be too public, too memorable.” </p><p>“With all your objections, I’m supremely pleased that you’ve indulged me this far,” Sandy says. He walks over to Pitch and reaches out to lightly touch his hand. “But I haven’t suggested this for any reason that has to do with hunting,” he says, “at least, not directly. But you know that I’ve often seen your glorious, terrific gracefulness in your approach to your hunts. And we both know that you only become more adept in hunting every single day.” Sandy moves his hand to take Pitch’s, and guides him toward the center of the living room. </p><p>“We regularly have surplus now,” Sandy says. He looks up at Pitch with a smile that means little and an honest fascination that means much more. “As I understand it, that means that not all of your grace and power need be used for our survival. Some can be used for more frivolous things, including things that would please me greatly.” </p><p>“Well, now I’m not sure if you’re trying to civilize me from the ground up or telling me it’s safe to grow elaborate tail feathers,” Pitch says. </p><p>“I’ve already abandoned the first of those options, and you hardly need to try to impress me at this point.” Sandy tilts his head. “I suppose I don’t have a firm reason at all. It would simply please me to dance with you. It would be something different, something piquant, to so ritualize our touches for a time. So ballroom dancing is an odd notion. Does it really need a thorough explanation?”</p><p>“Now that I know you’re asking this of me simply because it would please you, I need no further explanation,” Pitch says. “That was all I needed to know from the start. Now, where do we begin?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments from Tumblr:</p><p>incurablenecromantic reblogged this from gretchensinister: #niiice #this is awfully cute! #got to pull all that prowling to good use one way or another</p><p>tejoxys reblogged this from gretchensinister: #spin me right round baby right round#'a smile that means little and an honest fascination that means much more' yeeees#these two are all about the mask play and it just gets better the longer they're together</p><p>piratekingpitchblack reblogged this from gretchensinister: #XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>